


Rocks and also some snow

by OhGodItsAPerson



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Also I haven't written anything since the last fanfic I wrote, I guess Snowdin worked out pretty well for him, I really don't know any other tags that apply to this, Papyrus likes snow, This keeps putting my tags in the wrong order and I have edited this like 5 times, also rocks, and trees, so this is probably a warm up maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 09:51:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17180693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhGodItsAPerson/pseuds/OhGodItsAPerson
Summary: Papyrus stares at the ceiling.





	Rocks and also some snow

Snowdin had always been one of the quieter places in the underground, well, the forest that is, definitely not the town, which was quite well inhabited. Regardless, the tall spindly trees thick with pine needles, the crisp cold air, layers of icy snow, it was quite pleasant! Well, as long as you didn't stay in it too long, or lay in it, frozen bones are not nice for either party. 

Papyrus admired the glistening grey rocks on the ceiling. The light reflecting off of the layer of ice and frost. Most monsters didn't seem to like to look up to view it, understandable of course, as it was a reminder to them of where they were. He had always found it very nice to look at however! Even if he couldn't see it all that well thanks to his less than great vision. 

There wasn't often time for him to take time and admire it suprisingly, he had to be on watch during sentry duty in case any humans came by of course, and it's not exactly as if it was a friend activity. Sans can't even watch their single pet rock, how could he expect him to watch an entire ceiling of them! Then again it is an event where you, dare he say it, do nothing so perhaps, but then again the lazy bones would probably just fall asleep. 

He sighed shaking his head light-heartedly. He made his way to a clearing of untouched powder and finally breaking away from the tree line. 

Actually, once he did try enjoying the ceiling with Flowey now that he thinks about it, but he didn't seem to get it. Boots gently crunching as he walked he made his way to a flat rock on the ground, he brushed the snow off of it and sat down. His gloved hands still getting rid of the remaining snow near him.

The different shapes, the texture, the color, how the light hit it, the rocks always seemed to look slightly different! Even if they were the same everytime. It was not very cold today considering the usual temperatures. He looked to the ceiling, it was quiet, it was nice.

**Author's Note:**

> Ayy thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed! Any criticism, tips, or anything of the like are appreciated- <3


End file.
